


【alljay】患者

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 不健康关系, 性瘾jay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 断断续续花了一个多月写出来的，受启发于拉西冯提尔的电影——“nymphomaniac ”





	【alljay】患者

1.迪克•格雷森

 

“发生了什么事？”

“没什么，有根掉了的头发弄得我很痒。”

他注视着在手腕上的黑发，有那么一点长了，格雷森总忘记修理自己的头发，直到阿尔弗雷德提醒他才会记得。而格雷森已经好久没有回去了，主要是因为他。

“它缠上我的脉搏了。”一句愚蠢的话。他看起来像是威胁要在自己大腿上划刀子的女中学生，而他也想往自己的手腕上砍上一刀，或更直接，来一些丝巾缠住他的呼吸。格雷森翻了个身，从背后环住他，开始亲吻他的手掌。

“别是这想太多，我们可以再做多一次。”

“不会再和你了，迪基鸟。”

他转回头，迪克做了个夸张的受伤动作，然后半坐起身开始伸展自己的双臂。

“一夜情也有其他玩法，我很擅长和人过上许多夜而在早上选择不认识他们。”

“老蝙蝠不会开心的，”在他说出这句话时，迪克嘲讽地笑了笑，好像杰森真的在意布鲁斯的想法一样，“他不会喜欢让他最爱的孩子和一个叛逆，疯狂，精神时常的杀人狂混在一起。”

“放心，这方面我经验丰富，从十岁我就开始和疯子打交道了。你不会是最疯的那个，我保证。”

“你不跟他们睡！”

“如果我说我跟猫女亲过你信吗？”

杰森握紧双拳，拿起迪克床边的灯就砸。他用力得整个床都开始摇晃，迪克看着杰森撕毁床单，把整个台灯和抽屉都搞得乱七八糟。

“好了，我想我们闹翻了。”杰森给枪拉上保险，随意地让它在手中翻转。

“如果你以为达米安没有对我的屋子做过更过分的事，那你就大错特错了。”

“好哥哥也不是那么当的。”杰森凑上前，舔了舔迪克的嘴，按压着他的性器。

“那是因为弟弟们太可爱了吧。”他抓住杰森的手指，把吻落在厚茧上，时不时用舌头含住指尖。“再多一次嘛，小翅膀。你尝起来像香草一样甜。”

“好吧，这是最后一次咯，迪基鸟。”说完，他低下头给了迪克一个深喉。

 

 

 

迪克•格雷森是在听同事聊天时谈到这件事情。

关于一场同性恋酒吧斗殴案件，一个男人把那件酒吧里吸毒的人全都举报了，还打伤了闹事者和贩毒的人。如果不是那名男子过后约了警察局里的一个金发帅哥，他们还以为这男人是故意找同性恋的茬。

“你看起来真的不像同性恋。”那位警官坐在桌子上，滔滔不绝地说道，“他有个帅到不行的机车，稍微有点审美灾难的衣橱，不过房间还是整整齐齐的，而且有几本小说和摇滚唱片，我们一起听了球风火乐队的歌，然后滚上床。他不冷漠也不热情，抽烟也是只抽一半。我在他家里吃了顿简单的早饭后就离开了，真遗憾他不给我他的电话号码。”

“你可以去查啊。”迪克突然插嘴，“涉案的人一般都会登记手机号码，你干嘛不去查！”

“老天，你在想什么，那可是犯法的。”那位警官揪了揪他那头金黄色的头发 ，“虽然我们有时会干这档子事，但是这得是对方不介意的情况下。如果他不想再联络就别做过多纠缠了。我可不想有接到别人举报我是跟踪狂的一天。”

“永不言弃的爱情只会出现在电影情节吗？”迪克呐呐自语着。

“你不会因为和人上过一次床就找到爱情。”那名艳福不浅的警官一边说着一边拍了拍迪克的肩膀。

 

 

迪克是吃着汉堡时看到窗外的杰森。

当时他孤零零在一家二十四小时营业的快餐店。服务员用围巾当做枕头半躺在柜台上，用人叫她后她才慢悠悠地起来。

杰森在亲着一个人，那个人有一头红色的头发，还有愚蠢的帽子。他已经猜到这是谁了。真高兴，在这样普通的夜晚杰森依旧有人陪。

但他没想到这是分离。杰森和红发男子挥挥手后往这间快餐店走来，打开那半卡住的门，毫不在意地坐到他的面前。

“咖啡一杯。”

服务员慢悠悠地给他一个杯子，倒上冰冷的咖啡。

“你这里有热的吗？”迪克突然开口问，“拜托，我给你多点小费。”

“不需要。”杰森打开皮夹，拿出二十美元，先一步塞到服务员的手里，服务员耸耸肩，拿着咖啡走到厨房后面。

“你跟罗伊在一起吗？”迪克开口问。

“没有，我们拆伙了，因为各种原因。”

“我指的不是那种，我刚才看到你们接吻了。”

杰森突然靠前，抓着他的制服领子，然后啄了他一下。

“现在我们也亲了。”

“你不能用这种方式逃避，小翅膀。”

“放弃那该死的昵称，我跟罗伊在未来规划上有点分歧，他显然想在星城哥谭这些犯罪天堂游荡，而我喜欢走得越远越好。”

“你想走去哪里？外太空？”

“曾有一位外星人公主作为女朋友的确让你的思想很广阔呢，但不是，也许只是去下亚洲，东南亚之类的国家给自己散散心吧。”

“东南亚哪里？”

“不要得寸进尺。”杰森挑眉，手指不自觉地敲打着桌子，“话说你干嘛那么在乎？”

“你有没有考虑稳定下来。”

“抱歉。”

杰森回答得很快，脱口而出。他不是个经常道歉的人，杰森很倔强，很骄傲，不服输。他喜欢让别人知道他做事的理由和规则，即使别人不了解，即使他不因为自己的行为引以为傲，但他从不认输。

所以他为什么道歉？这甚至不是一场正式的告白。

杰森再次从他眼前消失，只留下一杯二十美元的咖啡。他喝了一口难得滚烫的咖啡，嘴里只尝得刚刚被杰森那张被别人吻热的嘴唇。

 

 

“他是个不可预测的人。”

“你那么说只是因为你被拒绝了。”

“那不算拒绝！”

“你才是那个交往过许多人的那个，我知道。”

达米安气愤地插起碗里的蔬菜，一边吐槽迪克所吃的垃圾食品，一边用脚踢着他名义上的大哥。

“不是，我说真的，你知道杰森最近去哪里了吗？”

“他不是说东南亚国家吗？”

“东南亚国家那么多。”

“还没有美国的州多呢！”

达米安抵着额头，有点不耐烦地在房间里走来走去，他快受不了迪克的叽喳和不合时宜的多愁善感，老天啊，他宁愿和父亲吵架，都不愿意再听迪克的抱怨。他翻来覆去只会说一些关乎爱情的废话。

“你不觉得太快了吗？”达米安艰难地从迪克的抱怨中找出一点线索。

“确实，这不像我的作风……我和小翅膀只不过上了一次床，完全不可能会从兄弟进阶到情侣吧……”

“难道和你弟弟睡了不是重点吗……”

“我会那么做是有原因的！”迪克红着脸说道。

“欲求不满？”

“你从哪里学来这些东西！”

“你以为我是谁？况且父亲的夜生活可是相当精彩。”达米安臭着脸，似乎想起了什么不愉快的回忆，“说到这儿，你要不要考虑去查看父亲的电脑，凭父亲的小心谨慎，他一定会记录红头罩的行动。”

“请把小心谨慎换成控制欲爆棚。”迪克兴冲冲地抓着达米安的手，跑到庄园下的蝙蝠洞，偷偷打开蝙蝠电脑中关于红头罩的档案快速游览着。

“他这是去看了谁？陶德这家伙去看了心理资讯师！”达米安指着屏幕大喊，好像发现了什么宝藏。

“超级英雄的事业总会有些问题和挫折，这很正常，尤其是杰森还有死亡经历。”

“这年头超级英雄谁没死过一两次，而他是唯一一个看咨询师的。”

“你知道！”迪克突然扯高声音，他也不知道为什么，只是一股烦躁，“也许我们，整个家族都该去看看心理医生，我是认真的！”

达米安显然被惹怒了，他也开始大声嚷嚷着夜翼是叛徒，弱者之类的话。格雷森并没有理他，面对一个暴怒的小孩最好的方式是不理他。

他查出了杰森在的位置，在菲律宾，一个炎热但多雨的国家。当他回头看时达米安已经不在了，几番犹豫下，他还是打开了那份心理咨询师的报告……

 

 

这里的咖啡店都冒着一股热气。滚烫的热水散发着袅袅的烟雾，芭蕉叶和细长的木材建成了一个简易的棚。而迪克总会担心地往上看，担心棚顶何时会塌或是着火。

这里不像哥谭，或美国。没有罪犯，没有义警，而一个美国人出现在这里是违和的。周围的人都带着警惕和好奇的目光，离迪克的桌子远远的，却有殷勤的招待和多一倍分量的本土小吃。迪克心想，就算这儿淳朴又安全，他也不会在这里久留。没有种族歧视的意思，就好像一个白色皮肤的人丢进黑色皮肤的人群中总是会让他孤独。一种过于特别的孤独，像一个喋喋不休的演员和一群沉默寡言的巫师，或者一杯牛奶和一壶苦涩香浓的咖啡。

他喝了一口浅褐色的拉茶，炼奶的香让他想起阿尔弗雷德橱柜上偷藏的炼奶。甜甜的味道一直在口腔里发酵，他盯着阳光透过疏密的叶子打在地上的光影，远远的海峡对面是两个人影。但凝神一看，没有那么远，没有远在彼岸，不过是错觉，其实是太刺眼了。两个美国人，都长得挺高，男性。其中一个穿着考古学家会穿的亚麻色制服，还有一个穿着红色的，印有皇后乐团的T-shirt和青棕色短裤。

他们正在针对着渔夫打捞上来的鱼进行辩论，那些只有指节大小的小鱼在密集的网上跳跃。迪克把钱塞给老板，可能给得有点多，因为他下意识地想要和老板打听消息，但仔细想想却也放弃了。

当他靠近海岸时，终于瞧见了那一小撮突兀，耀眼的白发。杰森那时候已经把身体移到一个吊床上，而吊床被绑在一棵歪曲得夸张的椰子树树干，一棵几乎成了七的形状的树。

一位上了年纪的考察员，有着亮眼银发，还有白色的胡渣，最后那该死的眼罩。他就应该事先打听一下，好拿着咖啡店老板的一把刀过来，而不是穿着沙滩裤和宽松上衣，带着一个钱包就冲过来。

斯莱德就坐在吊床的尾端，他能看见斯莱德别在裤腰带上的枪，还有斯莱德把手滑进杰森裤脚的动作。那只手在杰森的裤子里鼓起了一角，他猜测那只手的动作大到足以给小翅膀留下淤青，却又害怕那只不过是调情似的打转，而自己的出现是坏了杰森的兴致。

杰森蜷缩在吊床上，开始细微地颤抖，吐气。他的脸像中暑一样通红，连脖子上也染了一层红色。吊床有规律地遵循着杰森的动作左右摇摆，连绑在树上的绳子的摩擦声都下流色情。斯莱德往他这里看了一眼。也对，他们不可能没发现他，至少斯莱德不会。而当他发现迪克，就会立马，精确地展开攻击。比如把在裤管里的手移前，捏住杰森的那话儿，然后低下身，把他的小臂贴在杰森的两腿之间。

杰森深吸了一口气，半抬起头。吊床大幅度地摇了一下，但杰森稳住了自己 ，还把斯莱德拉前，并勇敢地用斯莱德的小臂操着自己。那难度不亚于迪克走在钢索上摇晃，而杰森做得很好。他的屁股稍微抬起，大腿夹着斯莱德的小臂摩擦，斯莱德的另一手喜欢时不时捏一下杰森的屁股，但他的右手仍旧保持稳定的速度在杰森的大腿穿梭。青棕色的裤子逐渐染出深暗色的一块，杰森的膝盖已经曲起，迪克听到细微的水声淹没在海浪声里。拔高的叫声听起来是三角叉插进鱼身的回响，他站在那里，看着一条奄奄一息的鱼躺在岸上

杰森坐了起来，而斯莱德也退后一步，轻柔地触碰杰森的额头。迪克低吼了一声，撇过头不去看这个场景。而斯莱德却不肯放过他，他叫出了迪克的名字，大声说着：“我以为跟反派搞在一起是你们的家族传统。”

迪克走过去，坐在吊床旁边的沙地上，那只小鱼依旧在沙地上挣扎，在他的脚板附近穿梭。他不能打斯莱德，因为他也许会成为这座和平的小岛上唯一的罪犯。而更主要的是，他看到小翅膀朦胧的双眼，睁大着且充满了混沌，如一层膜附在上面，如一条鱼。

“如果你们一定要吵架的话可以去别的地方吵。”杰森对着斯莱德说。

迪克歪着头，轻笑出声。

“好吧，红头罩。我相信你的心已经偏了，所以把时间留给你的大哥了。什么时候想找我就打个电话。”斯莱德的手指揉了揉杰森的眼角，然后走去附近的一艘船上。

等到斯莱德走远后，迪克才闷闷地说：“我没想到你还有他的电话号码。”

“是我手机有他的电话号码。”杰森双脚从吊床上伸出来，迪克能瞧见他发红的大腿肉。

“如果你删了斯莱德的电话号码，我可不会记得。”

“现代人的通病，不是吗？”迪克抓着那双脚踝，缓慢地说道。

“你会建议我删掉吗？”

“我想你从不采纳任何人的建议。”

“宾果！正确答案！”杰森夸张地大喊，然后笑了几声。

那表示他很不开心，极度不开心。

迪克就是知道。

“你干嘛来这里呢？”杰森问。

“这里挺不错的，是个度假胜地，有时候人要去到全然陌生的环境才能放松吧。”

“可这里其实跟哥谭很相似，在味道方面。鱼腥味，垃圾的臭味还有到晚上沉重而乌云密布的夜空。这些地方都让我想起哥谭。”

“还有你，”杰森补充道，“阴魂不散的小鸟。”

迪克把那双脚踝用力地拉扯，导致杰森跌在沙滩上。他快速地扒下杰森的裤子，还湿润的精液粘在裤子和性器的毛发上。

“明明你才是那个阴魂不散的骗子，你那么擅长和人保持一段疏离而稳定的关系，”他的手抚上杰森的阴茎，缓慢地滑着，“为什么就不能跟我。”

“你不明白。”湿咸的海风吹在两个人的身上，杰森说：“你最大的问题是，你不会想从这段感情中抽身而退，你他妈的会因此受伤。”

“难道我应该像丧钟一样，把满身精液的你随便丢在一个沙滩上，然后再随便……让别人上你。”

“对，这才是我要的。”

“天啊杰森，你要知道我一辈子都不会这样对你。”

迪克想朝杰森大喊，用上他跟达米安的讨论结果，关于这该死的自我毁灭倾向。你以为穿着紧身衣和高科技罪犯或外星人打架不是一场自杀行动吗？迪克自己无时无刻不在感受这种瞬间，但比不上杰森。杰森几乎把自己当做垃圾一样在自我鞭打，鬼知道萨拉路池对他做了什么。他怀疑有一天杰森再次死亡的方式，是点燃一把火然后投身进去，他一定会那么做的，因为他现在就在这样做。

他们把讨论时期延后了，又一个蝙蝠式的习惯，总是习惯逃避。他用了一个下午待在杰森的房里，看着腐蚀严重的墙壁，缺一角的木桌，一箱子弹和炸药。而杰森躺在床上睡着觉，呼吸是房间唯一一丝清凉的微风。他不断地探查杰森的鼻息，每十分钟到半个小时就那么做。等到他探查第十八次的时候，杰森吻了他的手。

杰森是对的，所有的夜晚都一样。所有的鸟叫声听起来都是猫头鹰的哀嚎，所有的星星都被乌云遮蔽。杰森含着他的两根手指，而他平躺在床的一侧，让杰森像个小孩子一样往自己身上蹭。唾液沾湿了他的嘴角，他让杰森躺在他两腿之间，看着杰森缓慢律动的双手，感觉自己看着杰森含着别人的阴茎，亲的是别人的嘴唇。杰森的头歪出一个好看的角度，能让他仔细按压浮起的血管。唾液和精液撒在杰森的脸和乳头上，他们没有太多的润滑剂，但这点体液足够了。后穴一开始是干涩的紧，但随后又变成了沼泽里黏腻的泥浆，温暖地包裹着他。杰森无所顾忌地放声大叫，喘着气，囔囔着快点快点。空旷的房间让声音很快地消逝，他舍不得那些呻吟，那些呻吟证明了他们有多么好的时光。一场远离世俗的性爱，他与杰森正式的第二次。

第二次完事后他们都没有闭上眼睛，哪怕杰森气喘吁吁地趴在他身上的时候，双眼未闭，就这样紧紧地抓住彼此，让月亮跌到墙的另一边。

当太阳从东边升起的那一刹那，迪克转过头，希望能在这虚无缥缈的时刻得到更多的颜色和慰藉。而杰森的舌头却舔过他的锁骨，两人的胯部不停地上下摩擦。显然的，他们已经开始对这件事情不感到热情，而勃起是缓慢且没精神的。但杰森需要，迫切地渴望一场性，而不是迪克的注意力和爱，不是一个海岛上的朝阳。他们的手指公式化的挑逗自己的敏感处，连接吻都了无生趣。你操着你的弟弟，这样告诉自己。但没有背德感，没有愧疚，他只想看看一丝阳光从海面升起的瞬间。杰森坐在他的阴茎上，近乎绝情的性爱，他冒出了一个想法，一个从没有持有过的恶毒想法。一个也许他不会被推开的可能性。

“我不会受伤。我甚至不关心你。”迪克这样对杰森说，“我只在乎我自己，和脑袋里面的杰森•陶德。”

“我知道我不像他。”红头罩歪过头，紧紧揪着迪克的头发，让自己的阴茎在迪克的小腹上摩擦。“小小鸟，小小只的罗宾鸟，在荒岛上跳着求欢舞呢。”

 

 

愚蠢的决策。他们也许都疯了。

“我遇到一个人。”

“哼。”

“就在我机车刚巧坏掉的时候，”杰森说，“一个男孩走过来帮我修理了一下，我可以自己干的，但他的头发让我想起罗伊。罗伊总是负责维修的那个。”

“哼。”

“我让他干了一次。”

迪克扫过杰森耳朵上的一只蚂蚁，仔细地把头发梳去耳后。

“就只是在一个油站的厕所。哪里太肮脏了，我甚至还没有坚持二十分钟就完事出来了。”

“而这里太甜。”他嗅了嗅杰森的耳朵，“有点像百事可乐。”

“你让我感觉好受了点。”杰森撅起嘴说道，“糖分过高的饱足感。”

是的，就像那些快餐食品。

迪克亲了亲杰森，开始撸动着杰森的阴茎。再来一次，让杰森感到安心和幸福，他有点担心杰森会离开他，即使拥有高糖分的巧克力做加持。对此，他必须更加靠近杰森，用他擅长，如巧克力黏糊糊地缠着别人。

甚至是摆脱他意愿的……太过擅长。

 

 

红罗宾来找他时，他四肢摊在屋顶上，让哥谭厚重的阴天压在他身上。

“我知道了你们之间的事情。”

“不接受任何反驳。”

“我没有反对你们的意思，”提宝说，“不管怎样，我还是在乎陶德的，他从来没有想象中的那么坏，只是他需要一点关心或爱。迪克，你是最适合的那个人。”

“你无法表示反对，因为你觉得我能给小翅膀足够的爱？”

“是的，你一直我们家族里最懂得爱人的存在，你能够给他很好的归宿和治疗。”

那我呢？迪克差点脱口而出，但他还是吞了回去，小心翼翼地点了点头。

哥谭的星空跟那个淳朴的岛没有实质上的分别，他总算明白杰森的意思了，关于杰森为什么会给予他第二次机会，因为他们都知道，自己永远摆脱不了这个阴天。

 

 

2.杰森

 

幼年时期的他厌恶阴天。

他还记得自己妈妈懒洋洋地蜷缩在浴室里，记得冷冽的风往他的裤脚里灌，还有永远湿嗒嗒的袜子黏在皮肤上的触感。这种厌恶即使到他成为罗宾后也没有丝毫减退。哥谭的夜风依旧会吹进紧闭的窗户，他躺在床上，周围只有树叶的骚动声，而他饿得发疯，双脚发软，唾液分泌过多，甚至有点胃疼。但对他来说这是一种熟悉的日常，他不愿意麻烦阿尔弗雷德，不愿意再添一片肉拿多一块饼干。这些都是为了提醒他自己，痛苦无所不在，他永远准备回到那阴森的犯罪小巷。

有时候他会用看书或训练来减少这种饥饿感，但更多的是自慰，他把手指放在自己的性器上，弓起腰，时而暴力时而温柔地对待自己。性可以解决非常多的事，也许是荷尔蒙作祟，当他高潮时，他感觉自己已经被填饱，像往一只空心娃娃里塞棉花，柔软且温暖。直到有一天娃娃再一次不小心被剪破，他又一次把棉花塞进去。反反复复的，永远渴求棉花的泰迪。

他的嘴也需要被填满，记得弗洛伊德那关于口腔期的报道吗？他有点不太记得，只记得了结论，婴儿时期得不到口腔满足将会采用吞枪或服毒等方式自杀这个结论。他把手指插进自己的嘴巴里，希望把自己呛得窒息或是咬断手指。但高潮过后，他就会灰溜溜地舔着沾满精液的双手，然后用手臂环着自己。突然间，感觉能再爱自己多一点，而他希望这种感觉能一直持续下去。

 

在复活后，这种情况变本加厉了。任务期间他的确能够全身心地投入在任务中，但一过了那段时间，他就开始寻找发泄性爱的途径。他不习惯同一个人，毕竟他清楚了解自己不需要感情和抚慰，他只不过享受性爱带给他的快乐和痛苦。他热爱这些毁灭式的情感和高潮淹没他。

“你是不是找过太多人了？”罗伊拿着啤酒靠近他。“老天，这个小镇也没多大，我感觉你几乎要睡遍这里的中年男子了。”

“不过是一夜情而已。”

“你一夜倒是有好多情。”

“罗伊，我真的需要这方面的需求，非常非常需要。”

然后他就这样吻了罗伊，顺理成章地搞在了一起。那是他第一次的长期关系，不得不说，结果还挺糟糕的。罗伊忍受不了他在性爱上的过于渴求，他依旧在酒吧夜不归宿，拒绝牵手和拥抱（只有性爱），以及对罗伊依旧苛责的部分。

最后是罗伊分手的，他没有抱怨杰森的种种古怪行为，只说了一句：  
“我感觉我把我的爱丢进了一个无底洞。”

 

他想起老蝙蝠，想起他那个总是阴晴不定的养父。也许自己的性格受了他的影响，他在年少的时候总觉得自己对他的敬爱，像是抛进无底洞一样，从来没有看到回应。那个人可以不顾自己的感受把一个个模特带回家，可以冷着脸对试图帮助他的夜翼责骂（他以后是不是也会落得如此？），他望着布鲁斯，想起的只有他冷漠的眼神和充满疤痕的背脊和双手。如此简单的推测，他走上了蝙蝠侠的老路。

 

把自己的失败归在别人身上是不对的。那种孤独感，渴望被拯救的感觉是伴随着他的出生而到来。他隐约记得出生嚎哭几声后，把圆嘟嘟的手放在母亲的脸颊上，即是寻求安慰也似安慰母亲。他的妈妈快不行了，很快就会抛弃他而去 ，他能不能找到另一个妈妈？

那些朦胧抽象的婴儿记忆，怎么可能会记得，说不定只是他的幻想。

你觉得我怎么样，他调情似的朝他的心理咨询师问道，看起来像是一个因为拥有缺乏关爱的童年而染上性瘾的人吗？

不，造成性瘾的原因有很多种……

放屁，都是放屁。你只不过拿着一本教科书，在表格上为我的行为打上小勾勾。因为太生气了，加上不想迁怒医生，所以他马上就离开了。要去哪里？不如去那个过时，肮脏的列车站好了。

他站着列车站上，跟疲惫的餐厅侍应生还有流浪汉一起等着老旧的列车驶进来。每个人都昏昏欲睡，差点往轨道上倒的那种。他缩缩脖子，拉紧了自己的帽子，和这里融为了一体，仿佛他刚才没有去看一个小时要价一百美金的心理咨询师。

列车驶进来后，他看到那个下班的侍应生紧紧抓着自己的包，走进车厢的最后一排，在人群最少的地方坐下。车厢很空旷，但还是有少数人坐在同一排座位，他发现那些坐在别人旁边的都是浓妆艳抹的女孩。

他坐在其中一个女孩的后边。那个女孩有挑染过的金发，他觉得她原来的发色会更好看，他在发旋瞧见一点红。

“嗨，帅哥。”

那位女孩转过头，轻声地向他打招呼。

“我不要那些服务。”

“我知道，你看起来更像是我的同行。”她咯咯笑了几声，刮了刮她自己红色的指甲。

“第一次？”

“第一次。”杰森凑上前，努力让自己的眼神看起来温柔无害。

“我不知道男生的那一套是怎样的。不过根据我的经验，你需要坐下来，望进那些人的眼睛。如果他没有抬头，代表你必须找下一个，如果他抬头，你就可以开始问他问题。”

“什么问题？”

“你知道厕所在哪里吗，你觉得我要补个妆吗，你每天都会搭这个班次吗，你买什么杂志来看？”

“像是你为什么染头发？”

“对，我需要回答这个问题吗？”

“你可以回答。”

“我觉得好像挺多的好事都让给金发的女孩了，你不觉得吗？”

“还有黑发的男孩。”

“还有黑发的男孩。”她重复了一次他的话，似乎觉得这很有道理。而杰森也觉得她的话很有道理。

 

坐下来，望着那些人的眼睛。

 

第一个是穿着风衣的阴郁男人，他有着灰白交错的大胡子和高挺的鼻子。活像童话故事里的杀手或屠夫。这个比喻让他笑出来了，而且还是蛮灿烂的笑。

对方抬起头望了他一眼，他毫不犹豫地对视回去。

“你知道厕所在哪里吗？”他回想起那名女孩——艾米丽的指示。

“走到最尽头就是了。”

好吧，看起来是个铁汉子。他把视线往右看去，用眼神跟坐在前面五排的艾米丽寻求帮助。

“继续问下去，以及，不要去最后面的厕所，我要去的。”他看见艾米丽的手和眼神传达着信息。

“后面的厕所有人了。”他拉了拉自己的兜帽，“我真的很需要一个人为我指点一下。”

那名大胡子又看了他一眼，然后站起身，示意他跟上来。他站起来的时候好像有两米高。

厕所的马桶很脏，地板普通，不过墙壁还是完好的，毕竟没人会吐在墙壁上。那位大胡子先生的胡子没有想象中的扎人，他的阴茎让杰森觉得他是一个爱尔兰人，而那是他所经历的最奇怪的性爱。爱尔兰人没有兴趣吻他，只是把他压在墙壁上 ，随着列车的声音一下下挺动。这样挺好的，他甚至礼貌地没把精液射在杰森里面。

 

 

“感觉如何。”艾米丽问。

“你觉得我需要自备卫生纸吗？”

“早就应该这样。”

 

 

 

第二个是一个健壮的白人，光头，蓝眼，牛仔裤，还有别在运动包上的枪支协会徽章。

妈的，他还以为他的枪会很好，结果这男人竟然在用后背位的情况下也顶得不深。

不过这位疑似3K党的人却很喜欢玩弄他的屁股和乳头，他的乳头被掐得红肿，还被衣服的布料摩擦着。这次他发出了几声细小的呻吟，那根白人阴茎把精液射在他的大腿之间。

 

“离终点还有十三站。”

“是个好数字。”

 

第四，还是第五个？是一位长得很轻佻的男人。他的脸很帅，在鼻子哪儿穿了个环，另一个值得杰森记得的是，他没有割包皮。

但操起来依旧很爽。

他甚至希望那阴茎也能穿个环。

 

 

 

第八个人射在他的里面后，他和艾米丽发现，他们的“资源”已经不够了。

列车外的景色开始暗了下来，他和艾米丽把膝盖合拢，脚板微微地朝外摇晃，把脚从鞋子里拿出来，望着彼此蠕动的小指。

“这是最后一个了。”艾米丽突然盯着一个走进来的男人。那是在最后第二站，一个戴着滑稽兜帽的男人上了车，坐在杰森和艾米丽的前三排。

“你看起来好帅。”艾米丽又剔着她的红色指甲。“我想给他一个手活就足够了，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得一个口活。”

艾米丽咬了咬她有点褪色的口红，还是开口说了：“那为了他好，还是你去吧。”

杰森倒没觉得很开心，但他喜欢艾米丽假装忍痛割爱的样子。其实多一个少一个对他们来说无关紧要。

“你叫什么名字呢？”杰森走上前开口问道。

“马龙。”他没有看杰森的眼睛。

“你想要去上个厕所吗？”

“老实说，没那么想。”那个人摘下帽子，露出那双熟悉的蓝色双眼。

他就应该让艾米丽来的。

“你该回去了。”

“等你先陪我去厕所把我屁股里的精液清掉我就回去。”杰森挑衅地朝这位马龙先生挑眉。

“好。”马龙也回答得非常干脆。

杰森走进厕所锁上门后，就被马龙一招擒拿术制住双手，压在洗手盆上，臀部抬高起来。

他试图挣扎了几下，但马龙锁得很紧，他甚至空出一只手来脱掉杰森的裤子。

泛红的屁股高高翘起，浑浊的精液在穴口挂着。他感觉马龙的脸黑了点儿，捏着他双手的左手也越来越用力。

“啪啪。”几个巴掌扇在杰森的屁股上。杰森僵了一下，随后开始大力挣扎。“你在干什么？！！”

“提醒你哥谭没有你想象中的那么美好。”布鲁斯终于摘下他的面具，露出该有的眼神，“你可能随时遭到强暴。”

“所以你准备强暴我？！”杰森朝着布鲁斯大骂，“你没资格管我的事。”

“我知道你的问题，所有的。”布鲁斯低声说了几句，然后放开手，两只眼睛注视着杰森。

而杰森在把裤子穿好后毫不犹豫给了他一拳。

 

 

 

哥谭的景色一如既往地让他感到厌烦。他讨厌永远湿漉漉的袜子，坐在隔壁的布鲁斯•韦恩，还有那在某些时刻看起来像亚当斯一家会有的城堡。

整个庄园静悄悄地，小鬼去上学了，阿尔弗雷德不知道在某个地方打扫。他坐在他的旧房间，还有那张床上，像小时候望着房间的大门发呆。他才不想探索这座庄园的任何一个角落，他曾经害怕走到某个拐角会被鬼抓走或是被这里的主人丢弃，只因为他太好动。至于现在，他只习惯了待在这间房间，还有蝙蝠洞，其余的房间不过是摆设和陷阱。

布鲁斯象征性地敲敲门，进来他的房间。他看着这位曾经的父亲拉过一张椅子，双手握拳，表情严肃地望着他的左耳朵。他想，打他吧，不让上了他也行。

但是他们之间都沉默很久，杰森开始怀疑这是一种冷暴力，蝙蝠侠的新手段。他快速瞟一眼布鲁斯的嘴唇和额角。他能察觉到他很紧张，而且头疼。

“你知道的，”布鲁斯突然开口，望进他的眼睛，“我在乎你，杰森。”

这基本就是蝙蝠版的'我爱你，孩子'、或是'我希望当时可以救你'。

“这是我的错吗？杰森。”布鲁斯再次开口。

“这是我给你带来的伤害吗？”

杰森突然间哭了，他想告诉布鲁斯，他不是叛逆的青少年，这不是布鲁斯的错，可他无法否认，自己总是奢望父亲的关注，抑或更赤裸的说，随便什么人的爱。

是啊，爱。他想他完了，他踏入一个陷阱，即将陷入绝望。因为爱他妈的像圣经所说的一样可以拯救世界，至少拯救他自己，让他为自己的放荡不羁而羞愧。看看他错过多少人的关心，他应该好好跟小鬼和代替品相处，不应该和罗伊分手，毕竟罗伊那么在乎他，而他是无法给予罗伊幸福的那个人，还有那个女孩，至少应该对她道个谢。

布鲁斯没有搀扶他，也没有安慰他。他希望布鲁斯递给他一只烟或一杯酒，依旧没有。但没关系，至少抬起头，布鲁斯站在那边，看起来那么内疚与悲伤。他很确信他想要的不是这个。

 

 

3.达米安

 

 

他真的讨厌陶德，因为他曾经认为陶德是家族的耻辱，一个被杀的，孱弱的罗宾，靠着他爷爷的池水复活后，变成一个离经叛道的疯子。

不过也是曾经。

他现在更加地恨他。

 

你问他知不知道陶德那混乱的性生活？他当然知道，因为对所有的对手都必须做出充分的准备。旅游在外的陶德也许较难追踪，但没关系，至少他还是可以骇入德雷克或父亲的电脑，时刻查看这位耻辱。

他对此并没有太过激烈的厌恶。这是别人的生活，陶德的生活，他可以高兴和谁睡就和谁睡。性爱和杀戮是人类的本能，陶德绝对是属于不会隐藏或控制自己的人。

换句话说，达米安觉得愤怒的时候要嘛杀人，要嘛做爱是很平常的。虽然他还未成年，但他还是会通过沉迷游戏（格雷森教的）和高强度体术练习来抒发怒火。这是个人特质的一部分，布鲁斯在一次他打断犯人牙齿的时候告诉他，你不需要隐藏，只要在不损害他人权益的情况下，展现你自己的特别。

他曾经讨厌陶德的特别，但陶德变了，他变得可控，阴沉，一点也不特别。

 

 

一开始看到陶德的时候，他拿着双剑便冲上去与他决斗。陶德的枪法依旧很快，而且还夺了他一把剑，直到阿尔弗雷德叫他们去吃晚餐。他以为红头罩只是来拿个情报或援助什么的，但陶德住了下来，一住就住了一个多月。

这一个多月的陶德跟他做了根本不符合陶德战斗模式的高强度战斗训练。陶德会在父亲不在的时候露出痛苦而愤怒的表情，在父亲接近他的时候又露出小心翼翼，渴望的表情。

杰森有时候会无意识地在走廊漫步，然后发疯似地抽烟，咬手指。看起来就像个戒毒的瘾君子。达米安会试图安慰他，但杰森充耳不闻，盯着书桌，花瓶还有外面的水池雕像。

除此之外，陶德的性情也变得反复无常，他会盯着一个地方凝视很久，或是急躁地在一个角落和另一个角落之间徘徊。甚至有一次，在他们对练的时候，陶德突然松开抵挡的手，让他把棍子敲在陶德的头上。

他吓坏了，根本不相信陶德那些只是突然手软的屁话。那个人在堕落，自杀式的堕落。他搞不明白杰森为什么要这样做。

放弃愤怒和叛逆的红头罩不过是个空壳。而达米安知道，唯一的转机掌握在他父亲的手里。

 

 

“父亲，你为什么要让陶德来这里？”

“我以为你们的关系有所改善。”

达米安冷笑一声，说道：“我无法跟一个死人建立什么关系。”

“达米安，你不能这样说他，他好歹也是……”

“他就快要死了！你没看到吗？！”

他真的不愿意和父亲吵架的，他捏着唇，机械式地提高他的声量。

“你在做的不过是剥夺他的自由，他的特质！就想你教过我的，每个人都拥有独一无二的性格！”

“那不包括染上性瘾。”

“他想要跟谁上床才不是一种病！别用染上这个词！”

父亲又开始揉捏着太阳穴，达米安意识到，也许父亲没有想象中的强大。

“你不能改变他的，就像你曾经说过，没有人造就他，他自己造就了自己。”

“好。”蝙蝠侠叹了口气，“待会儿让杰森来见我。”

 

 

蝙蝠侠搞砸一切。他心里默念着这句话，一边打磨着他的飞镖。

可房间里没有打架，吵闹声。整个会面甚至很短，不到半个小时，陶德就走了出来，回到自己的房间。

“他说了什么？”达米安只是站在门外，轻声地问。

“他放弃了。”

“噢。”

连不怎么关心别人的他都知道，陶德一定会很受伤。

关心弱者是不明智的，他说服着自己，不去打开那扇门。

 

迪克可以是打开那扇门的人，他相信迪克，因为迪克是个强者，抱抱熊和他最强的竞争者。所有人都拥有这个想法，布鲁斯、阿尔弗雷德、提姆，他们都觉得迪克和杰森陷入爱河是一件好事。

圣诞节前夕他们一起回来的时候，紧握着双手，穿着丑爆的毛衣。阿尔弗雷德殷勤地招待了他们。格雷森像炫耀什么宝贝似得，唧唧歪歪地讲个不停，而杰森在一旁适时第点头。而达米安在那刻知道了，陶德根本没有好转，他只是踏入另外一个陷阱。

“喂。”他在桌子底下踢了踢陶德的椅子，狠狠地瞪着陶德。

“怎么了，小鬼。”杰森懒洋洋地说到。

他没有说话，只是继续瞪着陶德。

“你眼珠子都快掉下来了。”杰森挑衅地说着，但迪克却拉了他一把，开口问：“不如我们来看“小鬼当家”吧，圣诞节必备。”

“这边就有个那么恐怖又邪恶的小鬼了，看嘛还需要看电影的。”

“不要把我跟电影里的智障儿童混为一谈！”

“你根本没看过那部电影吧。”杰森耻笑着他。

最后他们当然是打起来了，这才是他们真正意义上的家族传统。等他回过头了，整个餐厅已经空无一人，只剩下劈成两半的餐桌和一篮装饰用的水果。

杰森倒了下来，靠在竖起来的桌子上。他们两个气喘吁吁地靠着桌子，互相望着彼此。达米安先开了口，问杰森：

“你想要待在这里吗？”

“我不待在这里的话迪克会气得和我分手的。”

“我看你并不介意有没有和他在一起。”

“但我还是喜欢这种家庭节日的。”

“骗人。”

杰森尴尬地笑了几声，然后沉默了下来，低着头望着地上。达米安觉得他就像一只红色的鸵鸟。

“我们逃出去吧。”

“对你这个年纪来说，”杰森有气无力地白了他一眼，“私奔还是太早了。”

私奔。一个美妙且不道德的词。他想过自己的母亲是否在有个时刻，试图和父亲摆脱一切，逃离刺客联盟，去一个美好的地方生活。但她看起来那么冷漠，似乎没有什么对生活的需求和欲望。而她不会爱任何人，他甚至不确定母亲到底爱不爱父亲。

最后他还是拉着陶德，穿越过郊区，来到一座点满灯的教堂。神父看起来老得有一百来岁，周围的孩子唱着降了调的圣歌，但他们还是跟着那些愚蠢且洋溢着笑容的父母随着孩子的歌声摇头晃脑。期间，陶德还试图把达米安推下椅子，让他去前面展现刺客联盟训练出来的歌喉。

“我只学了让敌人惨叫！”达米安敲了敲陶德的头。而前面的一位老奶奶转过头，带着震惊且不赞同的眼光瞪着他们。

“孩子们，你们怎么可以说出这样的话。”她巍巍颤颤地指着达米安，“上帝说，你要学会爱别人像爱你自己一样。”

“什么鬼上帝根……”

“对不起，我家弟弟有点叛逆。”陶德拉着他的领子，笑着给老人家道歉，还拖着他走出了教堂。

门外的教堂冷得要死，陶德蹲在阶梯上，往自己的手掌呼气。而习惯冷天的达米安大张嘴，依然愤愤不平地在批评那个多管闲事的妇人。

“她说的也蛮有道理。”陶德把双手放在自己的腿间，“也许我做了那么多的事，只不过为了能够爱别人。”

“你不爱格雷森。”

“我正在尝试！你个臭小子！”

“你不需要。”

“我曾经以为我不需要，”他低下头，雪好像飘进了他的眼里，“但有时候，你望着夕阳，城市还有男人的阴茎，好吧我承认这有点限制级而且似乎不适合在教堂面前说，但我总是渴求着很多东西而不去付出。我不去做那些我有能力做的事，去维持稳定关系，去爱别人，这是不对的。”

“你不想做就不要做。”

“蛤？”

“我是说，如果你不想爱别人，那就不去爱好了。我也不能可以很自然地去爱别人。但最重要的是，你先爱你自己吧。”

“不要突然说那种煽情话啦！”

“我是认真的。跟母亲一样，虽然母亲……母亲是无法爱我的，她更在乎自己的事业，自己的存活和信念。但是我迟早有一天也会学会爱自己，有一天也会遇到一些喜欢我的人。但是我不希望自己自己会成为别人情绪上的负担，我也不会让别人成为我的负担。”

“憎恨这个社会也好，反正我也不喜欢，讨厌父亲也好，因为有些时候他真的很固执，但是你这样强迫自己只会让人感到恶心……”

“好吧，操你妈的。”陶德突然朝他骂了句。达米安觉得自己有一瞬间反应不过来。

“我说，操他的蝙蝠侠还有他的恶魔崽子。”说完他揽过达米安，给了他一个属于圣诞的吻。

 

 

 

4.提姆•德雷克

 

他是最早知道这件事的人。他比任何人都更有先见之明，预料到这注定的结局。

有一次，他跟迪克吃早餐的时候顺道逛了趟便利店。他看着迪克把一大堆零食，汽水，杂志丢进篮子里，然后在安全套区紧张地翻来翻去，似乎打算把那些全买下来。

“你觉得小翅膀会喜欢什么？”他拉着提姆的外套。

“都行吧。”

“我应该打个电话问候他吗？他如果早上起来看到我不在……”

类似的情况一直在发生。小翅膀这个词在他们的谈话之间频繁出现。迪克对每个来电都紧张得不行，什么事情都先想起杰森。

“他在一个很艰难的时期里。有时候周围的人，和他自己都给了自己太大的压力。我必须支持他，给予他关心和协助。”

“可是……”

“他本来可以不用这样的，也许是我不够关心他，我好像从未认真地关心他，爱他。在他十五岁的时候，那件事情的发生……真的教会我太多事情。我和布鲁斯都有错，如果我们更加爱护他的话。”迪克抽了抽鼻子，“也许这些都无关紧要，但我现在爱他，我没办法忍受任何形式上的失去。”

“你不是救世主，迪克。”

他冷静地说到。

这个世界没有谁能够拯救谁，即使以爱之名。

 

 

“让我猜测一下，你们分手的其中一个原因有性生活不和谐。”

“你输了，五百块美金拿来。”

提姆喝了口咖啡，看着这位前任罗宾挂在少年泰坦训练室的挂绳上，左右晃动。他差点忘了，虽然杰森不是马戏团出生，但同样拥有罗宾特有的敏捷和好动。杰森的双手凭借着摇晃的绳子举了个倒立，然后垂了下来，用双脚夹着那条绳子，提姆可以看到绳子顶端的绳结顶着他的胯下。

“感觉并没有那么糟糕，也没那么好。但如果非要说的话，就像绳子一样。”

“非生物？”

“别看不起非生物啊！”杰森笑着说，“我以前试图戒性瘾时还把所有桌角、书角用白布包起来，连床都不敢瞧一眼。”

“你现在再也不用尝试了。”

“是的。即使我对迪克真的很抱歉。”杰森低了低头，把自己的下半身放软，额前的刘海倒了过来。“但说回这个，我记着他的脸了，我擅长记住人性爱的特质，却从不认真地望过他们的相貌和眼睛。但我到底还是记住迪基鸟的了，他的眼睛与性爱是不协调的。关于性方面他是那么地小心，好似一个身经百战的男人在挑逗一个处子，但他的眼睛是悲伤，急需要抚慰的。我想我搞清楚我那么想要学会去爱他的目的了。他的眼睛。”

“真矛盾呢，在我看来他是那么地想要拯救你，而他自己……”提姆斟酌一下，还是选择说出来，“跟蝙蝠侠一样自顾不暇了。”

杰森没有回答，只是扯了下嘴角当做回应。

“你接下来会去哪里？”

“跟罗伊去躺外太空吧，也许去找科莉酗酒，我们好久没来个太空旅行了。”

“他是你的前男友。”

“但是我喜欢他，他做爱的方式让人想到一个非生物——玻璃。青涩，易碎，反射出自己的模样，最重要的是，我们不再相爱。爱是一种具有欺骗性，牺牲巨大的东西。我觉得我可能短时间无法直视它。”

“答应我。”提姆走上前，拉住那根绳子，直勾勾地对上杰森的眼睛。

“当它来临的时候，能告诉我一声吗？我想确保你不会失去它。”

“或因为它死掉。”

“嗯，或因为它死掉。所以现在你能停止在绳子上自慰了吗？我发誓这绳子有那么点重要。”

 

第一部END

**Author's Note:**

> 总结一下，会不会有第二部其实难说。  
> 列车那段参考了电影，是我在nymphomaniac 最喜欢的桥段之一。  
> 写这篇文最主要的目的还是想表达，各种人对于爱的不同定义以及对生活方式的选择。到最后两人虽然分手了，但jason还是认清了自己的本性，选择了顺应自己的欲望和灵魂。  
> 感谢迷花A姬的帮忙校对


End file.
